


Once Burned, Twice Shy

by turnitup



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecure TK Strand, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: Can TK trust his instincts? Can he learn to love again?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Once Burned, Twice Shy

The first thing TK noticed when he woke up that morning was that he wasn't feeling well at all. Not mentally or emotionally or physically. A sort of heaviness had come over his thoughts, as well as his body, and the idea of making it to the firehouse or leaving for even a short walk was out of the question. All he wanted to do was lay in bed. A mix of overwhelming exhaustion and shakiness was creeping into him. The world around seemed much too bright and loud, and he'd long-since drawn the curtains over all the windows to keep the sun at bay. He wondered if he might've somehow come down with something.

Either way, his first impulse was to give Carlos a call and explain why they'd have to cancel their farmer’s market date scheduled for the afternoon. 

He waited for what felt like hours for the alpha to pick up, counting each ring under his breath and curling a hand into the duvet, unsure if he should bury himself under the warmth or kick it off entirely. His body couldn't decide what it wanted.

"TK?" came that voice he knew so well, casual and comforting. It soothed his nerves a little, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. "What, are you ready so soon?"

"C-Carlos. I think I might need to take a rain check. I think I’m coming down with something. Don’t want you to get sick.”

"Weren't you making plans all throughout yesterday about the food we'd get, beaming about how you'd found just the right stall that sold your organic bath stuff?" His tone was teasing, but TK wasn't at all in the mood to joke.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh Tiger, I promise I’m not mad or anything, it’s no problem but what's the matter? Did something happen? Was it the call yesterday? Are you oka-" TK wasn't listening to his words, only his voice. How his tone shifted from happiness to concern, then anger. An anger he hoped wasn't because of him...that was the last thing he could handle right now. 

"I think it’s just a cold ‘Los. I'm just having an off day. I can't really explain it, I just want to stay in bed if that's alright."

"Of course TK. You can come over if you want, take a nap at my place? We wouldn't even have to talk if you don't feel like it. Would I be going too fast if I said I'd enjoy your company?"

"I'd love to, but I’m pretty sure I’d be shitty company. Go and enjoy your day off. Maybe later?"

"If you’re sure... Hope you feel better soon, babe." he spoke closer to the microphone this time, and TK subconsciously leaned into his phone, pretending the alpha was right by his side. "Bye for now?"

"Mmm, bye ‘Los."

As the omega ended the call, he kept his phone close to his face, as if Carlos was somehow inside it. Not to mention the material felt wonderfully cool to his hot forehead. He could feel droplets of sweat beading up across his hairline, and was much too restless to stay in bed any longer.

"Why did I tell him later? I want to go now." he whispered to himself, silence his only response. His parents had gone away for the weekend and he was suddenly acutely aware of how utterly alone he was right now. How loud and dangerous the outside world was, full of people and voices. He was feeling weaker by the moment, but idea of staying in bed the rest of the day sounded terrible, and he eyed the phone once more. 

Would it really be considered breaking and entering if he had a key? Would it be wrong to just show up? Maybe he could stop by a bakery and bring back a cake, surprise the alpha when he knocked on the door. They were dating at this point, after a few missteps, but he was so hesitant to make a mistake.

He didn't know what was okay; where was the line? Could he arrive at Carlos's place unannounced or should he stick to tradition and request formal permission?

He still felt like he was being a burden.

He tapped his foot on the ground, gulping down a lump in his throat, finding the air somehow a little harder to breathe. He could've imagined it, but the room itself was feeling colder, his vision blurring at the sides. Something was definitely wrong.

His legs were wobbling as he walked back to the bed to reach for his phone, clutching the device is his hand and trying to remember how to work the damned thing. Gripping the duvet with sweaty fingers, he looked blankly at the lit-up screen and tried to dial Carlos's number. 

It rang. He waited.

No answer. 

Panic started to rise in his chest as he heard the answering machine play, muffling a whimper in his palm. His whole body was getting more and more faint by the minute, and the only thing that could bring any kind of ease was the idea of being in the safety of his lover's arms. "Carlos...Carlos..." he whispered into the air, hitting his face with the phone in a futile attempt to make the man pick up.

Fine. Better to ask forgiveness then permission. If Carlos was upset with him, he’d deal with it later.He couldn't take another moment of the uncertainty, his pulse rising. The world around him suddenly seemed a lot more menacing.

By the time he ordered an Uber and made the 15 minute drive across time it felt as if he'd run a marathon and then started another a few seconds later without so much as a moment to rest. With what energy he had left, he stumbled up the steps, steadying his gait against walls and pulling himself along. 

Empty. Unbearably empty. He wasn't anywhere in sight. "Carlos? Please, please be here..." 

Despite his efforts to be strong, tears started to sting his vision, sobbing into a trembling fist. He was beginning to realize what was happening, as much as he didn't want to admit it. His overdose had messed with his suppressants which messed with his hormones which messed with his cycle. The very thing he dreaded every month; his blasted _heat_ , a cycle that took away all his senses and reduced him to a needy, pitiful excuse for a firefighter. He wouldn't be able to work soon, nor have the strength to leave this place, so as far he was concerned, he was trapped. 

Carlos had only witnessed one of his heats accidentally- when he had first moved to Austin. Since that first heat he simply had to cope as best he could, and had...till now. 

No, no, he couldn't be seen like this. He was going to make a fool of himself- he wasn’t a good omega. He could only imagine how pathetic and useless he would look and sound. With the alpha there things were going to be so much worse.The alpha had already put up with so much, he couldn’t be expected to ask for more.

His scent was already filling up the place, so he needed to get it ventilated as quickly as possible. Thankfully a fan was blowing into the room, the alpha having an affinity for keeping his living spaces cool and dark. He crawled his way through the bedroom, pulling himself away as he caught a whiff of Carlos's smell clinging to the bed. If only the alpha was on shift, then TK could climb in the covers and-no no, he had to stay concentrated.

By the time he was able to make it into the bathroom, he was more or less moving from pure adrenaline, body lost in a hot trance that made every movement ache. He sank down on his knees as he entered the shower, turning on cold water that felt wonderful to his scorching skin. It would cool him down and wash away his scent, he thought as he looked down and saw trickles of slick beginning to pool down between his thighs.

He curled into a ball and buried his face in his elbows, letting the first few tears down his cheek, mixing into the water. He should've stayed home, he decided, though imagining spending another heat alone till he came back to his normal self sounded like torture right now.

He didn't even notice as his hand drifted down to his cock, jolting at the contact despite himself. He pulled his arm back and away, not wanting to get caught doing such a thing in someone else's shower, even if it was his own lover's. 

Squeezing his eyes closed as he heard the sound of a door opening and Carlos's muffled voice through the walls, he prepared for the worst. He huddled into a corner of the shower, wrapping himself up into a tight ball and crying quietly.

"Tyler?" the voice spoke again, this time closer. TK hadn't bothered to shut the door to the bathroom or even the glass barrier of the shower, so there wasn't much warning as the door of it was flung open and he heard panicked words behind him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here without- no, I shouldn't have come here at all. I didn't even ask..." he whimpered, another gush of tears flowing from his eyes at the relief of hearing Carlos's voice. "Please don't be angry."

All at once the freezing water stopped pouring down on him, the alpha kneeling down and scooping him up into his lap despite the water that soaked into his trousers. "TK, baby are you hurt? Tell me what's going on." His voice was low and soft, soothing the omega’s nerves even as he started shaking- he wasn't sure if he'd been doing so this whole time, just now calm enough to focus on the present. It felt good to freely tremble, like he'd been holding himself tense as a violin string, and Carlos was petting him through it all the while, rocking him back and forth like a current. He was much too gentle.

"...it’s my fault... fucked up my cycles?" he whispered, keeping his eyes closed and covering his face with his hands. "I can't do this, I can't think, I can't-" He started feeling more tears well up as he tried to pull himself together. 

"Hey, hey...It's okay. I've got you, baby. Just relax and tell me what you need me to do." Take me home, that was he should've said, but all TK could seem to do was rub his face closer against the palm that was cupping his face. "It's going to be okay... Talk to me."

"Alpha..." he whispered, letting his hands drop to look up into his lover's face. He looked so concerned, twitching as he met his love’s eyes. "I know that I'm not good, not much to offer, but..."

He used the shreds of his strength left to push himself away from the larger man, lifting himself up to his elbows and rolling himself over onto his stomach. He arched his back, face resting in a puddle of cold water. He'd never felt this exposed in all his existence. Slick puddled down around his knees, hot and slippery. "If you think that you can maybe be okay o-or find some pleasure in it..." There was a long, mortifying silence, and TK would've shrivelled out of humiliation if he wasn't already too weak to move.

"Ty, you're in heat? Baby you must not be thinking clearly." His words seemed to zap away whatever strength that kept TK on his elbows, sinking completely onto the cool tiles and hiding his face in his arms. Mortified couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, clouded as his mind was with lust and desperation for touch. The alpha must've been holding back his repulsion, because he stayed silent and didn't move. His presence felt suffocating now, and the angel wasn't sure exactly how to breathe.

"I’m sorry.. I’m s-so sorry. I’ll go. Please don’t be m-mad." he said quietly, feeling hollow and tired and scorching hot now that the icy water wasn't raining down on him. He tried to close his legs as slick dripped down between his thighs, hoping Carlos wouldn't notice. He'd shown quite enough realizing how obscene the sight of him must've been, wallowing on the ground and begging to be fucked like Carlos's aversion didn't matter. He was such a selfish omega. Such a bad omega. "I d-didn’t ask permission to be hereand now I've made a complete idiot of myself."

"...Oh baby. You're freezing. Let's get you warmed up." he murmured, standing up and walking over to turn the shower back on. This time the water was pleasantly hot, and though it helped calm some of the omega’s shivers it made the heat in his body feel all the worse. 

Carlos didn't even move when the water hit, letting it soak into his clothes as it pelted down on him. TK was still huddled on the floor, pulling himself back into a corner to get away from the stream, hiding as much of himself as he could behind his arms and legs.

"I'm alright ‘Los, I just need to get home so I can wait out this fucking awful thing. I-I promise I won't call you again till it's gone." 

"You’re serious?" The omega jumped as Carlos bent down, grabbing him under the armpits and hoisting him to his feet. He dragged him over to the line of water and kept him steady against his chest. TK's skin immediately prickled, thankful for the hold; he surely would've fallen over on his unsteady legs by now if the alpha wasn't there. "I gave you that key for a reason Ty. You don’t need my permission. You've every right to come and go as you please. As far as I'm concerned it belongs to the both of us." TK wasn't convinced at all, though the words helped him to breathe, easing the ache in his heart. 

"That doesn't mean it was right, and how I've been acting, I-" he trailed off at the feeling of Carlos resting his head forward against his neck, starting to sniff.

"You're lucky the water's washing away most of your scent. No telling how long I would've lasted if you hadn't stepped in here so soon." TK gasped as he was pushed against a slippery wall, the alpha pressing up behind him and caging him in place. "Sorry baby, don't think I can let you leave."

"Car-what-"

"You have to tell me honestly right now that you really want this, because if not then I'll let you take the bed till it's over. I'll leave you alone. It can be like last time, I can let you be, give you as much space as you want, but...I have to stay near you. The apartment is going to be our nest. Understand?"

TK was already instinctively arching himself backwards, body nearly going limp as Carlos began nipping at his throat. He felt a large and very stiff bulge grinding against him and let out an uncharacteristically loud whimper, though he tried to muffle it. Tears were welling up despite how dazed and increasingly excited he was, feeling too much of everything at once. "P-please..."

"Please' isn't an answer. What do you want, Tyler?" He hovered his teeth right over the soft folds of his neck, and the omega tilted his head further without even noticing. He could feel the points just resting there, the sensations tickling and sending harsh shivers through his shoulders and all the way down his spine. The heat from his mouth somehow seared more than the water, and though his body was being rinsed he knew he was sweating."I want you to tell me exactly what you want. Am I too close? Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to...please don't stop." he breathed out quickly, eyes rolling back as Carlos finally began to bite down, growling loudly against his ear. The pain was light, followed by a sweet sensation of weightlessness all over. "You've always been good to me. Are you just saying all this to make me feel better? You are, aren't you?" 

Carlos silenced him as he started licking into his ear, pressing his fingers around his shoulders. He kept his movements small and explorative. "S'pose you'll find out soon enough. Fuck...tiger, how long have you been like this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I know you had plans and I-I didn't want to bother you with something like this. It just...didn't seem important enough." His heart pounded thunderously in his ears when Carlos started sucking on a lobe, moving his hands over to knead into his chest, just grazing over nipples in teasing strokes. They were soft and swollen from his heat, and the alpha instantly noticed, rolling his palms over them to give them some friction. 

"You're the most important thing to me." he spoke right against his cheek, lapping up condensation on the side of his face. "You never have to hide a part of you from me again, understand?" TK might've teared up again if he wasn't losing his thoughts in lust, and the alpha sensed his urgency, pressing him closer to the wall. He felt incredibly safe like this, trapped under arms that he trusted with his whole being. 

"The most important thing...the most important...Carlos..." he repeated the words silently, to cement their meaning in his mind, to hold dear. He was shaking harder now, arching more, hoping his wouldn't have to voice his desires. "I need you. I need you right now."

"Hm? What's that mean?" He was softly grinding against him now, pulling his hips backwards as he kept his face and shoulders pressed up against the wall. Just that alone was enough to make the omega moan louder than the shower around them, gripping handfuls of water, looking for anything that'd give him something solid to hold. There was a soap holder fused into the shower that he managed to clutch, though that slipped out of his reach soon enough too. Carlos sensed his attempts and pushed against him tightly, anchoring him in place as his hips pushed forward

"Right there..." he tried again, whimpering while his neck was nipped and sucked at once more. He was growing impatient, his whole body feverish with desire. 

"Right there what? I need you to tell me baby." Despite the tease of his words, TK knew he was losing control, his voice coming out as more of a shuddering grunt as his pelvis jutted forward against him. His cock was warm beneath the fabric, which felt so thin now that it was the only thing holding them from each other. Each thrust made the omega’s body press further against the wall, and he felt his own tip touching the tiles every time. He knew precum was already trailing along where he'd touched, and though he couldn't see the streaks left behind through the steam he gazed down and saw it trickling down from his head in thick droplets.

"Take me Alpha. Fuck me. Mate me right against this wall." he finally managed, losing all composure as he felt Carlos tugging off his wet clothes in sharp jerks. He was growling like an animal, keeping one hand firmly over his neck while he somehow managed to wriggle out of his jeans, kicking them to the side. 

The shower was filled with steam, and the omega could hardly see a thing, gasping when the alpha grabbed his hips and started lapping around his hole. "Carlos!" Even through his embarrassment his body was responding, accepting in the tongue that pressed in without a hint of resistance. The stretch felt perfect; even the alpha’s quick, hardly precise thrusts had him moaning into his arms. He knew Carlos's mouth must've been filled with his slick at this point, and the mental image brought a shiver through his body. An aspect of himself he'd hidden for so long was being enjoyed and savoured by someone he trusted more than anything.

He could feel him murmuring a few words behind his strokes, curling a hand around the omega’s cock to give it a few light pumps while he swirled his tongue around the circle of muscle and somehow managed to work him even further open. It felt indescribably good, though he knew he could take much more. He needed more.

All at once the movements stopped, and Carlos backed away. TK tried to glance back and urge him to keep going before he felt something much bigger push inside without a warning. His mouth went slack, and he might've fallen if Carlos wasn't shoving him forward against the wall with his whole body. He couldn't feel anything but heat, the heat of the cock deep inside him and his own scorching slick that gushed out around it, inviting it deeper. 

The alpha had his mouth sealed onto TK's throat, growling loudly with intensity. He held him tight, somehow keeping them both secure as he started thrusting forward. It felt almost too good- no, it did. TK was in so much pleasure all at once he started sobbing, shivering helplessly as skin slapped against his own. 

He couldn't focus on anything right now, mind lost in all the sensations that taunted him with their intensity. He knew his biology was made for this, but at the same time he wasn't so sure. Everything about these few moments felt so incredibly out of touch with his idea of reality, and he wondered if he was only having another vivid dream.

The one thing that kept him grounded were those teeth on his throat, continuing to suck at a bruising strength while Carlos lifted up one of his knees to sink in deeper. The omega’s body had completely yielded, prepared to stay pliant to his mate’s every whim till he could thoroughly satisfy him. 

Carlos evidently wasn't satisfied though, not till he'd pulled TK around to face him and forced their lips together even as he kept up his pace. They'd shared many kisses but he could hardly recognize the alpha while he was growling into his mouth, eyes so blown he felt as though he was looking into tiny chasms. It was the kind of touch that Carlos wouldn't release him from, forcing the smaller man’s jaw to open so he could slide his tongue in and claim him thoroughly.

TK didn't recognize himself either, every once in a while looking down to see how he was being stretched open to fit a quickly growing knot. His voice was high and choked in the moments he had access to air, constantly begging Carlos to go just a little deeper, just a little closer. Everything burned, everything stung, and he wanted more.

The shower blocked out a majority of their shared noises, but not the cry that rang through the fogged room, the omega shaking and jolting and clawing into Carlos's back. The rest of his whimpers were caught in the alpha’s mouth, who hissed and lapped at his lips, shoving in the remainder of his knot up into him as deep as he could. Residual shocks from the fullness forced another orgasm out of the omega, and at this point he couldn't move a muscle in his daze.

The sensation was so filling and deep it made TK's toes curl, legs kicking out in reflex. He moaned and whined, head falling down on Carlos's shoulder.

It took a few long minutes before the alpha had emptied the knot, thrusting in gently a few more times to pull yet another, small orgasm out of the exhausted omega; TK drank up everything his body could, though a bit of cum still trickled out and mixed with the puddles of water below. 

The alpha breathed words against him, and whether they were English or Spanish, he know and didn't care. Nothing mattered but Carlos's voice.

* * *

Carlos planted the omega down onto the floor as he stepped out to grab a towel, and TK's face slumped against the wall in a daze, hands curling. He wasn't aware of much at the moment, just that the water had been turned off and it was suddenly very cool all around. He shivered till the alpha bent down and started wrapping him in soft cotton, gathering him up and walking out of the steamy room.

"You doing okay?" he whispered against his ear when he set him down on the bed, slowly working the towel over him to dry up any moisture. TK looked up through wet threads of hair, his thoughts gradually coming back to him. "I lost it in there." He slid his fingers over fresh marks, worry evident in his eyes. A flash of pride was evident when he grazed a thumb over the bite mark on his neck, a place he knew TK wouldn't forget. 

"Of course. Carlos, you don't know how many days and nights I've spent wishing I could be doing this with you right now. I've never felt so good before... It was good for you too?" He was a little surprised at his own words, seeing nothing but love in the eyes that looked down at him. "Please tell me if I was enough?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm still having a hard time believing this is actually happening. Want to pinch me?" The joke rolled over both of them but it helped lighten the atmosphere a little, the omega giving him a shy smile. Carlos finished drying him off, then tugged the blankets aside to wriggle in beside him, breathing against his nape as he pulled him closer to his chest. With a sharp tug they were soon covered in the warmth of the duvet, and any residual shaking started to die away.

"I think you have all the proof you could ask for..." he muttered, gulping when he felt slickness and cum drip down between his thighs. It didn't escape the alpha's notice for a moment, and he pulled TK's hips back against his pelvis, rubbing his cock right along the curve of ass. 

"Baby, can I...?" he guided it along to nudge the tip against his hole lightly, kissing over his shoulders. "You feel so warm and wet inside. I could plug you up as we nap. Keep you nice and filled throughout the night." It was a strangely comforting idea, TK thought, pushing himself backwards in invitation. 

Carlos sighed with contentment, sliding into the dripping space and curling his body against his love’s. "I had so many words saved up for a night like this, even if I never thought it would actually happen...but for now I think I don't have enough energy to speak anymore."

"Then just settle on one thing: Do you love me?"

"I do." That was enough for the both of them right now, and before he knew it he'd drifted off into a sleep more careless than anything he'd ever known.

* * *

TK again awoke with a sensation of heat, body starting to prickle with sweat and warmth once more. He blinked his eyes open in the darkness, safely wrapped up in Carlos's arms. His length was swelling between his legs, a feeling of fullness deep inside that was almost taunting him without release. He twitched, shuddered, trying to keep himself from moaning.

He tried to wriggle a little farther away so he could take care of his arousal, but could hardly budge in the hold around him, whimpering as the alpha shifted in his sleep and somehow slid even deeper. 

"Carlos..." he whispered, feeling guilty for waking the man after all the pleasure he'd worked to give him just a few hours before. Carlos only breathed in the silence, his chest slowly moving with the rhythm of each inhale. 

The omega squirmed again, realizing he was more or less trapped as his body demanded more. Carlos had told him he could tell him anything... but he didn’t want to be a bother, fuck it. "Alpha!" he whined, using what room he had to force his hips forward and drive himself back. 

This time the alpha noticed, waking up with a start and a snarl rumbling through him. TK froze, worried he'd be furious at him for using his body without permission, especially as Carlos started to pull out. Without missing a beat, he slammed back in, rocking the bed frame a little in the process.

"Getting hungry this late?" he purred in a strangely soft voice over his cheek, keeping a firm grip on the omega’s hip with a growl of satisfaction. "Thought you'd at least wait till breakfast." 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-"

"Baby, stop apologizing. I’m here for you. Let yourself-" he started, pulling out to the very tip just to push back in even deeper, "be greedy." TK fumbled to grab a pillow to hold against his chest, giving him some cushioning to hold and to moan into while the alpha started eagerly thrusting. "I knew what I was getting into when you agreed to spend your heat with me. I want to make you feel good, alright?”

The omega could hardly focus right now, too absorbed as his heat demanded touch, pressing himself back against the alpha desperately. "...Okay. ‘Los, please, from the bottom of my heart, harder."

* * *

Another day passed before the heat fully released its hold on TK's body and mind, and he was absolutely exhausted. Even though he'd hardly been out of bed the entire time, now he just wanted to stay under the covers for a little longer. He had 24 hours before his next shift and muscles he forgot he had were sore. Netflix was cued up, a fresh plate of tamales waited on the nightstand, and Carlos was filling up the tub with warm water in the bathroom.

In fact, Carlos seemed to be trying harder than usual to take care of him in any way he could. TK could see the guilt in his eyes even behind the love, as he kept his distance from across the room as he pretended to care for his plants when he wasn't getting him something to eat or fluffing the pillows.

"Carlos." the omega finally spoke as the alpha walked in for the twentieth time that day to check on him, who froze in place and looked over at him expectantly. "You seem a little...how should I put it..."

"What? I seem a little what?"

"You're not...regretting anything, are you? Please, please just tell me."

"No, of course not, it's just...are you? I'd never imagined our first time would be the result of a heat. I have to know that you would've... wanted this otherwise." Now that all the pieces were coming together, the omega’s heart ached as he watched Carlos's fabricated smile fall, trying his best to fix it again quickly. "I know you told me you did, but how can I be sure it wasn't just instincts?"

"Carlos, I would have jumped you in the first 15 minutes of meeting you if I was braver.” he chuckled, holding out a hand for the alpha to take. "I promise that you did nothing wrong and I wanted this. I wanted you. I know that I’ve acted like a little bitch and I know that I’m not a particularly _good_ omega but I would be proud to call you alpha. Proud to be your m-mate. If that’s what you wanted.”

" _Dios_. Say it again. Please." He leaned in, sitting down on the bed next to him. Their hands were threading together, fingers finding comfortable places like the grooves in a lock. "Call me that again."

"Alpha. Mate. I'll be yours and you'll be mine, if you think that you want me."

"If? Tiger I want you more than anything. I’ll keep proving it to you over and over till you understand just how much I do."

"Promise?" he teased, though Carlos cut him off as their lips met, solidifying that maybe he could get a happy ending this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and/or questions are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> If there is a specific scene/scenario/situation you might like to see our boys in - fic requests are accepted!


End file.
